Welcome down to my planet Hell
by DeepThoughtsX
Summary: Sonadow Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! DarkRomanticComedy. When Sonic seems dead, only one bothered to continue looking. But soon, he'll understand why Sonic didn't want to be found. Rated M for disturbing scenes and later chapters.
1. sorrow

A/N: Well, I'm stuck with writer's block on my other fiction, so here I am, writing a fanfiction that I've had on the drawing boards since before Sonic Adventure came out. This is very different from my first draft, and I haven't touched the concept in years, so forgive me if it's a little… off, as I am still modifying it. I haven't had much time to do fics recently, what with burying my father, supporting my mother, and college. I wanted to do a darker story. This will contain Yaoi, don't like, don't read. No Mpreg, probably no pictured sex (but probably some offscreen), as I don't really think lemons fit in with my idea of this story. Well, I'll shut up and start the story. BTW, Sonadow Forever!!! Also, the title is taken from the song of the same name, by Nightwish, one of the best bands in the history of mankind. Look on youtube video, just listen to the non-live versions of the first singer… She kind of sucks live, but the new singer's better in live. Though, both are good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, or any of the characters. cries But if I did, Sonic would be shopping at Hot Topic (which I also do not, in fact, own. cries again) and living with Shadow. Oh, and Cream would be shot in the face repeatedly with a RPG, then Cheese would have a bullet through his head.

**Chapter One: Loss, Sorrow, Anger**

It had been three years, now. The sonic gang was torn apart. Sonic was lost in that final battle, an inevitability that no one wanted to believe. Knuckles had used the master emerald to transport the shrine to a place no one knew, withdrawing himself from all. Tails immersed himself in his tinkering, but still kept in contact with Rouge, Cream, Amy, and, occasionally, the Chaotix. Amy spent most of her time shopping with Cream. Rouge focused on her G.U.N. assignments. Shadow had disappeared, and even Eggman had given up, his resources mostly depleted from the same battle that took Sonic. He had given up, for now, on world domination, establishing himself as a much more successful Mafia Dan, with a more comfortable life and human servants. And all but Shadow believed Sonic dead. Unfortunately for Sonic, Shadow was right.

As the black and red hedgehog entered the arctic base, he thought of the time Sonic had told him of the first fight against Metal Sonic. This area held such a resemblance, except that this was Earth, and not Mobius. He had used stolen schematics, searching for the past three years each of Eggman's hidden bases. He had only a few left, and his hope of finding clues of Sonic was running out. The blue faker couldn't have left this easily. He had left everyone, he had left Shadow. Though he would never admit it, the Ultimate Life Form had considered the hedgehog an equal, the only one on the same level of power.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he hefted his Sig Sauer and descended into the base. As hard as he tried to prevent it, his mind drifted back to that horrible battle, as it always did these days. The fire, the smoke, the blood, Sonic fighting his metal doppelganger, a descent through the air, still fighting in their own world, when suddenly, boom, and the mainframe they crashed into detonated, causing a chain reaction which leveled the entire mountain. They never had found Sonic's body, or Metal's, no matter how long they searched through the ruins. No, no matter how long HE searched through the ruins, the others leaving after a day and a half, urging him to give up and accept it; their greatest champion, Sonic the Hedgehog had died. He grew angry at them, particularly at Amy, who claimed to love Sonic, and Tails, his oldest comrade, both of whom were among the first to suggest leaving. Searching for another week among the wreckage, almost succumbing to despair, he stopped, but not to give up. No, Shadow the Hedgehog would never give up! Continuing his quest to find Sonic, he started combing the world, and here he was now. Absolution was ever-nearing, ever-beckoning. Encountering only a few decrepit security bots, which quickly fell to his gun, he searched the entire area.

Growing afraid, he believed he had lost one more possible lead to Sonic, when a frustrated volley of bullets at the walls revealed a fake wall, which Shadow crushed, not even bothering to brush the dust off himself, as he ran deeper down a pitch-dark tunnel. He realized this was leading to one of Eggman's teleporter rooms. There were only a couple, and one had been deactivated. The only other had been at the mountain base where Sonic had been lost. After what seemed like an eternity of running, he reached a door. As he stared at the black metal, the word 'Absolution' kept repeating itself in his head. He slowly touched the panel, the door slid open.

The first thing he saw was the pile of scrap that was once metal sonic. Eyes darting about the room, his heartbeat quickened to the point that it hurt. Finally, in a dark corner, his eyes connected with an emerald pair. "Hello, Shadow. Why are you here?" The voice was unmistakable, but it was still far different than he remembered. Gone was the optimistic, cheerful ring, replaced by a cold, resentful sound so reminiscent of Shadow, one that clearly said that its owner did not wish anyone to find him.

"Sonic! I found you! Are you okay?" Being answered by silence, the hedgehog began to cave into fear as he uncharacteristically whimpered, "Sonic, please come out, you're scaring me…"

A sound that may have been a sigh emanated from the shadows, "Shadow… okay… promise me, promise you won't scream?"

"Of course Sonic, how could you make ME scream?" Shadow replied, his arrogance beginning to return. However he barely stopped himself when the old hero stepped out. The same green eyes, the same blue… but with one arm that was obviously a transplant from the wrecked doppelganger. Shadows eyes widened as he looked down, and his heart felt a pang of sorrow. The arm wasn't all Sonic had been forced to transplant, both legs were now a shining, dark blue, that more hovered than walked. "S-S-Sonic… how? Why? What happened to… to… to you?" Shadow choked out the last words in a half-sob. He didn't need to ask why Sonic hid now, he had been so proud of his speed, his legs, but those where gone.

"Shadow, Metal and I teleported out of the explosion, but we didn't completely escape it. My legs and one of my arms were gone. Metals chest cavity had been cracked open. When we got here, I used all the strength I had left to rip apart the vulnerable circuits in his body. Darkness took me. I thought I was dead, until I woke up, I don't know how long later. A med-robot of Robotnik's had patched me up, only sensing that I was a living being. It transplanted these limbs onto me, and gave me several prosthetic organs I had needed to live. When I saw myself in the reflection of Metal's wreckage… I ripped that robot to shreds for making me like this, with Metal's claws… Shadow, I didn't want to survive, I want to be alone now. Why did you find me?"

It took Shadow a long moment to respond, as he was fighting, and failing, to keep his tears back. Giving up on his pride for once, he stared straight into Sonic's eyes, "I didn't want to give up on you. You were the only one who understood me, you saved me from falling to Black Doom's side. I swore I'd save you too! But… I'm not that strong. I failed to save you, Sonic! I'm sorry!"

For once, Sonic was taken aback. Shadow wanted to save him? He thought everyone would have given up on him, especially by now, and especially Shadow. Not knowing what else he could say, his tone softened, "Thank you, Shadow. That means a lot to me. Well, as I've lost my ability for mindless banter, I'll get to the point. What now, Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"I'm taking you back! I… the others would want you back!" Sonic sighed, expecting something like this. "Shadow, I've lost my legs. I couldn't just come back, and even if I did, I couldn't be the hero every one expects me to be. I'm tired of being a hero."

"Then don't be a hero! Start a new life, a quiet life, away from the others if you wish. Only, just let it be a life with… me?" Both pairs of eyes widened. Shadow didn't mean to say that last word, didn't want Sonic to know. Sonic read the implications there, but dismissed them, thinking Shadow didn't mean it like that.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, a chuckle was heard, "Alright, Urban or Countryside?"

A/N: Alright! First chapter done, this will be a dark romantic comedy! Dark in points, comedic in points, and with some fluff everywhere! I'm really getting into writing this, for some reason. If anyone reads this, I know the popularity of sonic fanfics is dropping, but please review to let me know if I've done a good job. Puppy eyes the screen, begging for reviews

Next Chapter: The City, Changes, and Chili-dogs!


	2. The City

A/N: My author's notes will, after this chapter, generally be shorter. I got a review saying they were shocked when shadow admitted to being scared. Well, I rushed the chapter a little too much, wanting to get it finished before I'd have to go somewhere, but I think, if everyone will hang with me, that I'll stop rushing chapters. But, to fit it in a little, just chock it up to Shadow having searched for a long time, and then the state of Sonics limbs. Oh, and don't worry about chapter three taking so long, I've just been busy. I've had to delay some of my classes to come back home and support my mother, after the inevitable, but still unexpected, passing of my father. He was the first in US medical history documented to survive a rupturing of the brain-stem, but it shortened his life considerably. I'd devote this story to him, but he was anti-gay, so I'm not. Yeah, didn't go over too well when he learned of yours-truly being bi. Last thing before I start will be responding to my two reviewers. I've had 153 hits, but two reviews. Thanks to: dani, and SapphireStardust (nice name)

Dani: yeah, it was rushed, and it will be somewhat angsty/comedic. It will be different, but I'll try my best to make it good.

SapphireStardust: Ah! Puss in boots eyes! Can't resist! Sorry it was late. Forgive me. cream gives her cute look, then is shot by chibi-shadow, who gives, instead, his cute look.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, or any extension of the franchise. If I did, there would be another version for more mature audiences, featuring my good friends Joe Camel and Jack Daniels, and other things. Imagines Eggman threatening Sonic with a long speech, then being shot. I won't even mention the perverted stuff. Oh, and any other thing I make a comedic reference to, I probably don't own.

EDIT: Story got kind of delayed when I got into my Naruto mood, but I think I can work on both now.

XXXxxx

"Angst, angst, angst. Legs, avenge family, don't try to bring me back, Naru-Shadow!"

"Shut up! You're channeling an emo-ninja from this anime series I watch on the internet!"

After exorcising Sonic with strawberry flavored holy water Shadow took a moment to rest. He had just bought (by way of waving a gun at a real estate man) a nice, tenth-floor apartment in a big city.

"But I- father's power, weak humans, defeat me, Dante!"

"Oh, god dammit! Put down Devil May Cry 3 for five minutes!" Shadow sighed and went out on the balcony. The view of the ocean was so beautiful at dusk. It seemed he had finally found a peaceful place. Abruptly, a helicopter crashed into the building three blocks down. So much for peace. Oh, well, a little havoc could be fun, too! Walking over to the closet, Shadow asked Sonic if he had any idea for how it could be used.

"Well, we could just put clothes in it…" Shadow looked over to his rival (friend, but his pride had been too damaged by recent events to think that), somewhat sadly noticing that even with the fake fur stuck on, Sonic's arm and legs didn't look quite natural. However, someone wouldn't notice unless they looked very closely. Still, Shadow would be damned if he let the author ruin his pride again, so soon. "Why would we be wearing clothes? And what about the fact that the hero business didn't exactly pay overly well?!"

Sonic had a mischievous look on his face that scared the hell out of Shadow, "Well, why do you think I made sure Tails wasn't home when I visited his house?"

"You stole Tail's money?!" Shadow knew Sonic chose to leave the hero business, but he didn't realize how much Sonic had been faking his morality. Torn between laughing and stressing, he decided to yell while chuckling.

"Yeah! You catch on quickly, Shadow! Also, I found these… pictures… we could blackmail Tails and this fat Italian guy with." The fact that Sonic's hands trembled when handing them to Shadow, and the way he said pictures, made the hedgehog hesitate to look.

"Oh, dear god! My eyes, my unspoiled, virgin eyes! Aaaargh!" Shadow began to claw at his eyes, knowing that being technically immortal, he'd just grow them back eventually. After a number of minutes, he got up off the floor, knowing he'd passed out from horror.

"Shadow, lunch!" The vision of Sonic wearing an apron inscribed with the words "Kiss the cook" did nothing to help the ultimate life form's mental health. After shaking his head to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, he weakly took the plate handed to him. Looking at the plate, he shook his head.

"Chilidogs! Fucking chilidogs!! You haven't eaten a decent meal in HOW long, and your first choice is chilidogs?!" Despairing, Shadow wondered what was so special about chilidogs. Squinting at the not-so-innocent looking food, he finally sighed and took a bite. They were surprisingly good, but the ever-cheerful hedgehog had to make a last remark, "What is in this chili? It tastes different."

"A little of this, a little of that." This was when Shadow noticed the empty bottle of whisky on the counter. The hedgehog stared at the half-eaten foodstuff in his hand, then glanced back at the counter, where he saw a box labeled "Habanero Peppers". So that was the spicy flavor. It was about this time that he realized fully the fact that Sonic had put a whole bottle of booze in a pot of chili. It didn't help that, considering how busy Shadow had been, he rarely partook of liquor. "Oh my god. A blue, faking hedgehog has just laced the food with an entire bottle of booze. Oh, Sonic? I think you've left something behind… Your damn moral code!"

"Oh, now Shadow the Hedgehog is referencing me having a moral code? Who shot that secretary when she wouldn't let you see the real estate guy?" The trigger-happy hedgehog was about to argue, when he realized Sonic had him there. Deciding to get back to the matter of clothes, he inquired as to where they would buy the clothes, as looking at Sonic's limbs answered his question.

"Oh, I saw a sweet clothing store down at the mall. You'll see it when you get there." After eating, they walked out of the room, locking the oaken door behind them. Once out on the streets, Sonic's cold mentality resumed. He had been like this, sometimes the carefree hedgehog Shadow had known, and sometimes the cold, menacing one that reminded Shadow of himself. Glaring at a child who hit him with a ball by accident, Sonic looked up to see a dead guy lying on the street, having been hit by a car. Looking further up, he saw the ghost of the boy talking to a blue-haired woman sitting on an oar, dressed in a pink kimono. He didn't want to know. (YuYu Hakusho, anyone?)

Finally walking through the doorway of the mall, Sonic stopped at a store with black walls, covered in band shirts and black clothes covered in chains. "Hot Topic? Sonic, sometimes I wonder what your real personality is."

"Hey, jackass, I always liked this store, but in the whole 'hero' gig, people didn't believe a guy in black, chained clothes was going to help someone. That and this religious nut kept following me, telling me to "Accept Jesus Christ, your lord and savior". Yeah, riiiight. Now, though, I can listen to the Metal you always got to listen to, and I can wear what I want.

Picking out several pairs of baggy black pants, a few H.I.M. Tees, and a flowing black trench coat, with a pair of black leather knee high boots to top it off, the blue hedgehog made his purchase and met up with Shadow outside, who was now wearing a Stone Sour t-shirt, similar baggy pants, and a pair of red chucks.

"Well, I see someone also has a similar preference in clothing"

"Yeah, Sega wouldn't let me wear clothing after that time I shot the guy who argued against me having a gun." But now that the hero-contracting corporation had no control over the hedgehog, he was dressed as he saw fit.

After leaving the store, they were about to go look for something to do. Then they spotted their worst enemy. Not Eggman, not Cream, but The Pink One. Ducking behind a trash bin, they watched as she passed into a store, coming out a moment later with a bag of doughnuts. Suddenly, their hedgehog senses were tingling, and sure enough, Cream walked into the mall, waving at Amy. This situation couldn't get any worse, right?

Wrong. In waltzed Eggman, in a pinstriped business suit that made him look like a gray watermelon. Walking up to the two curious girls, he cleared his throat before speaking just loud enough for the hiding hedgehogs to hear. "Alright, ladies. While I would not usually associate with you, I have found a rather chance opportunity. Apparently, a black hedgehog with a gun bought an apartment that I happen to be paid to 'protect'. Now doesn't this person sound familiar?"

With a growl, Amy instantly responded. "Shadow the hedgehog! That asshole, he was getting in between me and my Sonikku."

"Ahem, precisely. He has also been a major thorn in my side in the past, so I'm thinking a little revenge is in order. With your help, it would provide more ease on my men, and both of us would get some sense of satisfaction. Are you with me?" After Eggman proffered a hand, Amy took it and shook.

So, now they had Eggman and Amy coming after Shadow? Oh shit.

XXXX

A/N: Slightly lighter chapter, I hope everyone will forgive me for the delay. Chapter three will be up in the next week or week and a half, probably. Until next time.

Next Chapter: Sonic is discovered, Knuckles eats children, and Tails gets in a fight with Mario.


	3. Severing Old Bonds and Making New Ones

A/N: Someone commented (thank you sakura) that last chapter was very light. I intend to occasionally include humor in the story, but it will be mostly dark. And Sonic will be evil. Don't worry, that chapter was intended as a "calm before the storm" kind of thing, as this is where the murders start. Sorry I finished up the latest chapter of my Naruto fanfic before this, but that was the one I had a mostly done outline of. Basically, I create a plot, when writing a story, and then I add in the extra things, like minor events, order of deaths, etc. Trust me, the darkness cometh. On the funny side, I found out that I'm the only one of my generation in the family who was sober enough to remember my eighteenth birthday; all my cousins were too drunk to remember their eighteenth birthdays. Family gatherings are funny as hell, with my family. Quote from my seventy-something year old aunt: "I know what you're planning with your girlfriend. The Giggity-Giggity-Gig kind of plan." I reiterate. My family can be pretty fucked up. Anyway, on with the story!

Note: This city's name was a joke in last chapter, do not expect for me to use the name ever again. Most people just call it the city. It's a cyberpunk style metropolis, mostly inspired by ghost in the shell. For the look that I used as a basis for the finalization, go to and look up cyberpunk. The first picture, of the Berlin Sony Center, gives a perfect example of the cyberpunk-type architecture, with mostly towering buildings, neon lights, and a giant mix of dark and light, in perfect contrast. Picture an entire city, modeled like that, and you've got the basic image in your head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, or any extension thereof. I do, however, own me. But I'm probably not going to appear in this story.

XXXXXXX

"Sonic, tell me why we're waiting at Amy's place, when they're out for my life!" Sonic and Shadow were currently hidden underneath an urban camo blanket, on the roof of the building opposite Amy's apartment.

"Eh, you'll see soon Shadow, you'll see soon." The only thing hinting at the blue hedgehog's intention was the long metal box next to him. Shadow grunted impatiently and began to take a snooze. What had changed Sonic? What had changed the both of them? Shadow didn't know, but he was just content to accept that shit happens. However, he was starting to see Sonic in a new light.

He was shaken awake a few hours later by the hedgehog he had fallen asleep thinking of. The first thing Shadow noticed was the rifle, complete with silencer and scope, gripped in Sonic's hand. The second thing was the feral grin on the blue hedgehog's face. It finally dawning on him, his eyes rooted to the front window of the apartment.

Inside Amy was sitting with Cream, talking over a batch of cookies. They were smiling and laughing, seemingly having forgotten that they had been Shadow-hunting earlier. Amy quipped something, and Cream began to laugh, the laugh which both of the hedgehogs outside hated. Neither of the girls heard the sigh of a silencer, and it was too late by the time the window shattered. The bullet traveled though the shards of glass, impacting into an orange-covered skull. Making a slightly splintered hole, it traveled, ripping through the soft gray matter inside, before erupting from the other end in a fountain of gray, red, and chips of white. Amy stared at her friend, lying there in a gathering pool of blood, face contorted in eternally silent laughter. The pink hedgehog was too shocked to speak. For a few seconds.

As the duo outside slipped away, an anguished scream echoed out the window. Shadow stared at his comrade, unbelieving that Sonic had held all these hidden desires inside of himself for so long. Sonic was simply laughing to himself. All the things he'd ever wanted, revenge, separation, everything, were in his hands now. Cream had always pissed him off, and he wanted to torment Amy for a good while. The only problem was that she probably thought Shadow was behind this, an illusion he would dispel soon. As the sun went down on the city, and multicolored lights turned on, sharpening the shadows, the pair headed home, unsuspecting of the ambush waiting for them.

Eggman had slimmed down a bit, and put on muscle. He realized when he took control of the Metropolis Mafia that his obesity posed a significant danger in threat situations. He still carried the slight flab symbolic of mafia dons, but he no longer had to worry about getting stuck in a chair, or having difficulty in jumping behind cover. Currently, he was standing in the living room of Shadow's kitchen, imposing in his black pinstriped suit, with five armed gunmen. His gunmen were cybernetically enhanced, trained to perfect accuracy, and had their guns trained on the door. They tensed as the door opened.

Shadow knew he was in trouble when he saw five muzzles flash, aimed at his heart and head. However, at the last minute, the bullets stopped their race to the target, right in front of him. Eggman was slightly panicked when some kind of magnetic force stopped the metal projectiles, dropping them harmlessly to the floor. Then a blue blur rushed into the room. In two seconds flat, the gunmen were dead, and a katana was pressing against the man's throat. But what really intimidated him was the unmistakable hedgehog floating slightly in front of him, holding said blade.

"S-S-Sonic! It can't be! You're dead!" He had to be. No one could have survived being caught in the center of that explosion. The hedgehog, knowing what his opponent was probably thinking, didn't wait to answer.

"Remember the teleporter you put in the base? Metal and I escaped through it." His anger evident, the blade pressed a little harder, the keen edge causing Eggman's neck to let out a few drops of blood. "I made it, killing Metal, but I was pretty badly injured. I had to have pieces from your damned robot put into me to live. Of course, you've never had to live with limbs, organs, all transplanted from an enemy to live. Hmm… maybe I should let you experience it."

"No, no, wait! There's no need for that! I could pay you!" The hedgehog didn't really need money right now, but, since he wasn't a hero anymore, decided to act like he was interested, lowering his sword. "Money, eh? I have no need for money, but you know, I gave up the whole hero business. Maybe I could use mafia connections."

"You gave up being a hero! Come to think of it, I could use men of your and Shadow's caliber, ever think of the hitman business?" Eggman actually could use good hitmen, even though he didn't think keeping them alive too long would be a good idea. Let Sonic, along with his doppelganger, be his workers, well paid and getting comfortable. Then he'd be able to take care of them, after they had made his job easier.

"Well, since I'm not required to be your enemy now, I think that bill would fit. Actually, I did a little hit-job of my own today. A certain annoying, orange rabbit had her first date today. One with death." Sonic had no intention of being Eggman's lackey for long, and he knew that Eggman would try to kill him after he got comfortable. Unfortunately for Eggman, the ruthless hedgehog had the same plan, but the mad scientist turned mafia don didn't know that.

While all this was happening, Shadow had taken the bodies out to an alleyway a block down and taken anything useful or of value off them. He now walked through the door, having caught enough of the last part to know what was going on. One thing was sure, Sonic and Shadow still had their speed, though Shadow didn't know Sonic was fast, after the incident. It seemed Metal's legs were well suited, even if they weren't Sonic's real ones. He was guessing that some of the other parts allowed Sonic's new magnetic abilities.

Knowing what Eggman would do later, and guessing that Sonic had a plan, he decided to play the part. Walking over to one of the cabinets, he pulled out a bottle of brandy, as was traditional in underworld deals. "Well, men, what say we have a drink to seal the deal?" As the three new associates sat down at the table, the human plotted the death of the other two, all the while acting quite polite and friendly. The two hedgehogs did likewise, all the while plotting his death.

Metropolis was going to have a series of political nightmares in the next few weeks.

XXXX

Well, this chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked, but it needed to end there, and next chapter should make up for it. The story's taken a darker turn, and the deaths have started. Thanks for reading and reviewing so far everyone, it really motivates me to do the stories. I don't think there's much more to say, so I'll finish up, and do some fanfiction reading for a few hours, then get on the next chapters of both the stories I'm currently updating.

Next Chapter: A series of assassinations has the metropolis in an uproar, and some of those kickass cyberpunk scenes I love so much, that I finally get to do. Oh, and Shadow starts recognizing and trying to fight the feelings he has for Sonic. Needless to say, that's a battle destined to be lost.


	4. Lights and Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, or anything that is an extension thereof. Except for Sonic Adventures 1 and 2 (originals for the dreamcast, oh yeah!) and any other sonic shit I own.

Note: this was again delayed even more than it was originally. I broke my right hand because I slipped up while re-doing the ceiling of my apartment and a joist fell on me. It was my own carelessness, and I apologize for the delay it caused. Thankfully, I can type again now.

Edit: I've completely erased that thing in the earlier chapters about the joke-name I gave the city. I'm sorry, it bothers me looking at it, and all I can say is "I had too much to drink."

**Chapter Four: Lights and Darkness**

Nighttime in the city was when everything started. Not the public faces, but the true parts of the city. Stores that were open during the day stayed open for the most part, but other, more memorable things happened at night. Bars, black markets, dance clubs, smuggling rings, and everything in between made its way in the shadows. Not that the city was ever completely dark.

Neon lights turned buildings different shades of green, red, purple, every color in the visible spectrum. Commercial signs advertised their wares all over the place. But this lighting, both in actuality and symbolically, cast shadows that were darker, more enveloping.

This was the perfect cover for the duo known in the underworld as "Crusade". Not a holy crusade, but a pair cutting a swath through whatever was in their way, for profit, for power, and for secrecy. The first member, a blue hedgehog in a heavily modified combat uniform, stood on the rooftop of the city offices. The frayed sleeves of his black stealth uniform, cut off to the shoulders, whipped in the wind.

He assembled the sniper rifle he had been given for use in this mission. It was a nice one, with a silencer, semi-automatic fire, a camera that linked its visual feed into his visor, and a five-round clip. More than enough. Just as he finished the final touches for maximum performance, he got the A-okay from the second member, on the opposite building. Walking towards the edge, he pressed a button on his sleeve and disappeared from sight.

Anjou Takinawa, a rising politician, conversed with his contact on the seventy-first floor. He was running for police chief, and was the most skilled man in the prefecture at rooting out crime. Just with the spy in front of him, he had put major heat on the Black Lotus arms smuggling ring, and if he got his wanted position, he would be the biggest threat to crime that the city had known in over a decade.

The information his spy had brought him would cripple another of the runners, a corrupt man who sold out to the mafia. The info would be extracted directly from the man's brain, specifically a chip under his left brain lobe. It would make the data hard to find, and easily recoverable if the spy was killed. However, that would cease to matter when the data was extracted, which would take place as soon as the data cable was connected. It didn't matter anyway, with what was about to take place.

Before Takinawa could do anything, the glass behind him shattered, and his spy, who had taken years to place, was suddenly missing the greater part of his head. The portly man's eyes widened in fear, someone knew what they were doing, and was equipped with armor piercing shots. The second bullet caught him in the cheek, passing through the top of his gray head. The man knew no more as his body thumped to the floor, missing everything above the lower jaw.

The assassin dropped a few more stories, before the jets in his feet, one of the modifications to Metal's parts he had made, stopped his descent. Raising himself up to the level of his targets as he made sure his cloaking was still active, he examined the victims. No eyes were left, so investigators couldn't read the retina, the spy's entire left lobe was gone, and scanners detected no life signs. Taking in a satisfied breath, he flew to the extraction point, where his partner was waiting.

"I take it we had no problems?"

Shadow was indeed waiting at the secure transport car, disguised as a simple limo, in his own stealth-combat gear. Sonic waited until they were both seated in the back, before pouring two glasses of brandy and answering.

"Yeah, both dead as planned. I made sure the chip got hit directly by the shot, even if it was an AP round. No point in taking chances."

Both relaxed as the vehicle blended into the traffic, going the hour drive to the Shinbashi market district. Shadow looked out the window, trying to focus on the passing buildings with their blacked-out windows, most hiding some kind of illicit deal, and not on the hedgehog in front of him. He was slightly bothered by the strange feeling in his stomach that had been recently happening every time he looked at the blue hedgehog.

Either way, he just shook it off and decided to engage in light conversation with his partner. After all, they just netted their usual hundred grand, plus another fifty for the importance of the mission. They lived comfortably on their salaries, and after tonight, they had over five hundred grand, aside from the basic costs and prices of living they deducted from the budget. They bickered jokingly over what they should get, knowing that neither had anything planned that would put a dent in their funds.

Finally, the limo pulled into a garage, one privately owned by the Metropolis mafia. Since Eggman was thankfully out, they dropped the papers on his desk, and left via an alleyway, wandering into the market, now dressed in casual clothes. Both had worked up a considerable hunger, and walked into a simple sushi bar, ordering the house special. Shadow munched on his food, pretending he didn't notice the pensive look on his counterpart's face. Just an hour before the sun would rise, both hedgehogs returned to their apartment.

XXXXX

Espio the Chameleon sat in his chair, holding his head. Vector ate all he could find, not speaking a word. Even Charmy the Bee was silent, staring out the window. The team had received a contract the type of which they had dreaded ever having to do. The murder of a friend.

They had to investigate the rather grisly killing of the small rabbit Cream. Amy Rose had called in the case just a few hours before. Amy was sure it was Shadow, and, much to the protests of the team, decided to accompany them, since, while not skilled as a detective, she was fairly skilled with her piko-piko hammer. She wanted to assist in taking down the black hedgehog herself. The team doubted her accusation, but listed him as suspect number one.

While Amy arranged for the team's arrival in Metropolis, they called in reinforcements they would need if they were to take someone on Shadow's level. Fortunately they had convinced Knuckles to carry a cell phone, using the master emerald to carry the signal. After Knuckles, an old time friend of the Chaotix, had arrived, along with the ex-Chaotix, Mighty the Armadillo, they set off, boarding a plane from Station Square to their somewhat infamous destination.

XXXXX

Shadow was wakened by the screaming of his friend. Sonic turned over and jolted all over in his bed, still fighting against the hidden attacker of his dreams. Shadow grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to shake him awake. This was starting to become a nightly incident!

When Sonic opened his eyes, Shadow heaved a sigh of relief, only to be forced to jump back as the metal arm slashed at him and cut several gashes in the wall. After a few seconds of panting, Sonic's eyes cleared, and his head drooped. Stumbling forward, he again shocked his partner by giving him a tight hug.

"Shadow, I'm sorry. I think I need to do something now, or else you might die."

Shadow stared at the hedgehog attached to him, feeling dread rising up in his chest at the look on the hedgehog's face. It was a determined look, half-crazed, and half sad.

"I need to go on a trip. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I need you to wait for me. I should be able to get back soon if I hurry and I'm lucky. Will you wait for me, Shadow the Hedgehog?"

Knowing the look in his friend's eyes, Shadow could tell the matter was grave, a journey of soul-searching, and a quest for something. Sensing that nothing more should be said, Shadow nodded and smiled, knowing his comrade would return as surely as the sun would rise.

Sonic gave a smile, and then jumped out the window. Shadow watched in amazement for a moment, watching the blue hedgehog fly over the ocean, a speck of light blowing waves of water in his wake, off into the horizon.

He wasn't going to hide this time. Shadow knew his friend well enough to tell. Turning around, he walked over to the desk Sonic kept important documents in. Sitting on the top was a newspaper. The headline read something that Shadow didn't quite understand. It told of the reappearance of "the little planet", whatever that was.

The newly launched cruise ship, _Anatolia_, sailed out at sea, littered with people smiling and lazing around. A blue flash shot by, and a sonic boom blew most of the people above deck over or into whatever they were doing. Traveling by, Sonic didn't feel he was going fast enough. With a grin, the jets on his feet began to glow as a sudden burst of speed blasted him higher into the air, now traveling a fair rate above the speed of sound. He had to make this fast.

XXXXX

A/N: That last part was intentionally rushed, since I felt the overall theme needed to be "speed", rather than drama or action. Since I'll be working on writing the next chapter right after I upload this and take a break, it will be out soon.

Next Chapter: Sonic visits the place of his first major battle against Metal, the Chaotix team arrives in Metropolis, and Shadow reflects on his time spent with Sonic.

Thank you for reading, please review. Praise, constructive criticism, flames, and credit card numbers are all welcome.


End file.
